Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Fifty-Two
Castle of Legends Alex pulled away from him, her cheeks coloring. "Good morning Darren..." she forced herself to smile at him. He smiled up at her a little worriedly and then sits up, "Morning my little mermaid." He leaned in and kisses her. He ran his fingers down her back. Alex shivered in pleasure and actually smiled for real now. "Last day...today.." she said sadly. Darren pulled her over to him and hugged her after she pulled away from his grip. "Don't think about the Alex....Don't worry really..." He smiled at her, wrapping her in a tight, warm, comforting embrace. Darren ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm right now...don't worry." He said that for Alex but he couldn't say the same for himself. He still had to decide...either stay here....or leave. He missed his mother and he didn't exactly enjoy the monsters. But...He loved Alex to much. He couldn't leave her....Could she come with him? Was that an option? Or was it impossible? He sighed and pulled away from the love of his life. She just got up and walked towards the window. It was to confusing...he only had 4 hours left...He looked over to her, and istantly had loving eyes for her, her hair, her eyes, her kindess..She was just wonderful. He couldn't imagine not being with her. His eyes went over to the ring on her finger. Maybe..that wasn't enough....Maybe he needed to ask her the biggest question.... God, this was so confusing. But it was probably also taking a toll on Alex. She was probably thinking he'd leave her forever...which was one of his options. He didn't want to though..He put his head in his hands. "Dammit...Dammit..." He felt soft warm hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw Alex smiling at him....In her hair was the starfish from years ago. The only difference after the years to it was that it was a little bigger and looked even more beautiful on her. "Darren...Don't think to hard. Lets just get your things packed...You can decide when the time comes. It's your choice. Besides. No one said you couldn't spend summer vacation with your mom...you just gotta decide if your coming back next year..." she had tears in her eyes and a grim expression. It hurt her so much not to cry and tell him she didn't want him to leave. Regardless if she did that though, she saw that he could see how she was really feeling. That she didn't want him to go. That she wanted him to stay with ehr forever. So they got up and went over to his room, to clean up the mess and pack his bags.Alex's already being packed up a few days before. If today was there last day together, they were going to spend it together. So after packing, they both went down to the cove. To go swimming, and just be together. Nothing else mattered in the world those last few hours except eachother.